


nothing, everything and everything, nothing

by vethbernatto



Series: taz character studies [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: barry could feel his grip of reality slipping from his grasp, but he couldnt bring himself to close his hand..a barry character study





	nothing, everything and everything, nothing

**Author's Note:**

> im going to put a sucicide tw here bc i can see how it can be seen as such, and i want to be safe

he hasnt slept.

 

he doesnt remember the last time he slept.

 

he doesnt remember the last time he ate.

 

he doesnt remember the last time he slept.

 

what did he just say?

 

barry could feel his grip of reality slipping from his grasp, but he couldnt bring himself to close his hand.

 

lying in the cold empty bed.

 

who was he trying to remember?

 

why was he trying to remember?

 

who was he trying to find?

 

what was he trying to find?

 

everything was fuzzy, and it hurt to think, and it hurt to breathe and it hurt to  _ hurt. _

 

he couldnt breathe, and his heart ached for….

 

and he still couldnt remember.

 

there were so many gaps, so many holes.

 

glimpses of red and blinding smiles and fire, danced in his dreams and as he lay, not sleeping, not breathing, not anything.

 

his was lost in nothing and everything.

 

and he lay there.

 

cold.

 

tired.

 

warm.

 

energized.

 

frozen.

 

still.

 

burning.

 

ever moving.

 

everything and nothing.

 

who was he trying to save again?

 

who was he again?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ lup. _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr  
> main  
> @juliawaxman  
> taz side  
> @baroldjaroldbluejeans


End file.
